Motor vehicles exhibit a passenger compartment, and seats are arranged inside of the passenger compartment. Front seats here exhibit a seat part and back part, which is mounted so that it can pivot around a swivel axis relative to the seat part. Rear seats are situated behind the front seats inside of the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. The rear seats are here generally included as three seats combined into a rear seat bench. The front seats include a rail as the retaining structure, and the rail is rigidly or fixedly attached to the body with a fastening device. Support feet can move inside of the rails, thereby making it possible to move the front seats in a longitudinal or X direction of the motor vehicle. A foot well is created at the rear seats of the motor vehicle for accommodating the feet of the persons seated in the rear seat bench or rear seats. The foot well is formed or bordered between the rear seat and back part of the front seat.
Motor vehicles as hybrid or electric vehicles exhibit a battery for supplying power to the electric motor for the motor vehicle. Among other things, the batteries are also fastened underneath the foot well area. A rearward end area of the rails of the front seats is fixed to a cross member of the body with a fastening device. Because the batteries are arranged underneath the foot well for the rear seats, the cross member must structurally be moved more toward the front of the vehicle. As a result, it no longer makes sense to attach the rails to the cross member in the necessary position. Attaching the rail in another position, for example one lying more toward the front, negatively affects the foot well at the front seat, and also results in an inexpedient attachment or positioning of the front seat as a whole inside of the motor vehicle.
US 2013/0026328 A1 discloses a fastening device for a seat. The fastening device makes it possible to fix the rail for the seat at a large distance from the body. The fastening device is secured to the rail by a welded joint. The fastening device is L-shaped, and a lower section of the L-shaped fastening device is used for attachment to the body.